


O Brother Where Art Thou?

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Epic Bromance, Feelings, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: G, Reconciliation, Sibling Love, Slytherin's Locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron wordlessly share their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brother Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> My all-time favorite scene of the Harry Potter-series is the reconciliation of Harry and Ron after Ron destroys Slytherin's Locket. It's the first time Harry sees his best friend broken to the brink of tears. The hug brought a lump to my throat. They don't say anything, but both need to feel each other, to express how much they missed each other, and the most important thing how much they love each other. I really missed that scene in DH-part 1 and I'll probably never forgive David Yates for NOT putting it in. Shame on you! :-(

I nearly died.

Frozen agony.

Lungs full of water.

Lungs without air.

A body without warmth.

Without him.

Everybody dies alone.

A harsh conclusion.

In total numbness.

But two soft hands.

Delayed the inevitable.

A draught of fresh air.

A sigh of relieve.

When red illuminated the dark blue.

The fugitive returned.

To end his torment.

We weren't truly prepared.

When dark nearly erased red.

Freckles consumed by white.

Eyes scourged with lies.

Torture beyond torture.

His hurt hurts.

I'm weak in his weakness.

Until his heart began leaking.

True courage.

From a true Gryffindor.

And he silenced the whisper called doubt.

With anger so pure.

There's nothing left.

But pain.

Boundaries were no more.

Just fragility I could not face.

He looked little in despair.

A boy without his mother.

Crying for her comfort.

Words came without warning.

Telling nothing but the truth.

Love versus love.

Not the same.

But equally powerful.

Words were overflowing.

Because we both knew.

Heart versus heart.

Heads on shoulders.

Hands on backs.

Brotherly love.

An union for life.


End file.
